Los Creadores del Universo
by SerenaChibaMoon
Summary: Drama, Romance, Comedia. Es una Historia sobre el inicio de los Universos, los Planetas, Creación del Milenio de Plata, los Cristales, las Sailor Scouts y también sobre los padres de cada Sailor y los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra. Espero les guste es mi primer fic, mandenme sus reviews con sus opiniones. Leanlo se los recomiendo.
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos de una Habitación, 2 Dioses veían en su escritorio a una hermosa autora escribiendo en un cuaderno cuando ambos decidieron hablarle:

**Dioses Helios y Caos:** _ Oh musa, cuenta la Historia de aquella época en que la Guerra se desató en la Paz en todas las Galaxias.

**Serena: **_ Ay, ay soy sólo una autora no empiecen con sus cosas ni que fuera a escribir una Odisea sólo escribiré su historia y no exijan mucho, tampoco se molesten por las cosas que aquí van a ocurrir.

**Dioses Helios y Caos: _ **Ok, ok sólo escribe te prometemos que no te haremos nada.

**Serena: **_ Está bien más les vale que cumplan su promesa. (Guiña el ojo)

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en Fanfiction y llevo desde mis 15 escribiendo Historias, pero está es la primera vez que escribiré una Historia basada en algunos personajes y escenas de Sailor Moon.

No he terminado de escribirla, bueno espero que les guste aunque sea el primer capítulo. Manden sus reviews y sugerencias, besos a todos.

Esta Historia me pertenece, mas algunos personajes e Historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Los Creadores del Universo**

**Capítulo 1. El Inicio del Universos y sus Reinos (Parte 1)**

Hace varios siglos atrás, existieron 2 Dioses Gemelos uno llamado Helios que tiene el cabello blanco y ojos color miel y el otro llamado Caos a diferencia de su hermano era cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos. Helios amaba la luz, no le gustaba la oscuridad, por lo que creo distintos Universos con sus respectivos Planetas, seres vivos y habitantes.

Al pasar de los años, Helios vio que uno de los Universos que él había creado brillaba con más intensidad que los demás. Entonces decidió asomarse y observó que había 9 Planetas, se asombró al ver que cada uno de sus habitantes vivían en Paz y Felicidad y esa era la razón de su Luz. En cada Planeta, había diferentes parejas que se demostraban amor, esto enterneció y llenó de mucha alegría al Dios.

Mientras, en el rincón más oscuro de la Galaxia estaba el Dios Caos, quien al igual que su hermano creo Universos, que carecían de Luz y los habitantes de cada uno de sus Planetas eran malvados, envidiosos y celosos no conocían el Amor ni la Paz.

-Maldito seas Helios, siempre has sido mejor que yo, me superabas en todo, ya no más, ahora soy yo quién te ha superado y te juro que te destruiré junto a todo lo que has creado. Yo seré el vencedor, cubriré todo de oscuridad y al fin seré el que reine sobre todo.- Dijo Caos con odio.

Helios seguía enternecido por ver aquellas escenas hermosas escenas de amor y poco a poco, empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Caos al pensar un plan para deshacerse de su hermano de una vez por todas, se dedicó a pasear un poco para ver todo lo que creo su hermano y lo que iba a ser su Futuro Reino.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Con que esto va ser lo que reinaré, me alegra mucho que esta basura salga algo muy hermoso el cuál admiraré con mucho placer.

Siguió observando y riendo con ironía y entre más avanzaba sus pasos, vio a su hermano dormido a la par de un Universo que destellaba una Gran Luz, sabía que no era igual a los demás que había mirado.

**-**Este es el momento perfecto para atacarlo, pero eso sería cobardía. No sería justo, quiero comparar nuestros poderes. Descansa hermano, pronto llegará tu fin y todo esto sería completamente mío.

Caos siguió riendo y Helios, empezó abrir sus ojos y se asombró al ver a su hermano.

**-**¡Vaya hermano, qué gran sorpresa! ¿Estabas velando mi sueño?

**-**Siempre tú y tus bromitas de mal gusto.

**-**Tranquilo, hermano ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

**-**Esto no es una visita, vengo a destruirte a ti y a todo lo que creaste.

Caos le lanza un rayo oscuro a su hermano, mientras este trata de detenerlo pero es imposible, ya que, lo hiere en su hombro y empieza a sangrar. Helios agarra su hombro con dolor.

**-**¿Porqué hermano, qué te he hecho para que me odies de esta manera?

**-**¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Para nuestros padres Ío y Prometeo, tú siempre has sido su favorito por crear cosas con luz intensa, en cambio yo me enfocaba en crear cosas mejores y no lo lograba. Simplemente fui un estorbo para ellos.

**-**No es así recuérdalo, ellos querían que fueras un Gran Creador de vida, nos amaban por igual.

**-**Callate, eso es mentira. Siempre me comparaban contigo, ya que, eras el más fuerte de entre los 2. Me cansé de ser tu sombra, con el tiempo perfeccioné mis poderes y ahora soy el más fuerte. Te he superado sé que te herí esa es una pequeña muestra de mi poder soy invencible y no imaginas de lo que capaz de hacer.

**-**Si te vieran nuestros padres estarían tristes, ellos nos dejaron juntos como Creadores y Gobernantes de todo nuestro alrededor.

**-**A ellos ni los menciones, están en su Descanso Eterno, ni nos oyen ni nos miran.

**-**Algún día despertarán y verán en lo que te has convertido, los vas a decepcionar.

**-**Callate, ya verás de lo que soy capaz, volveré.

Caos se aleja furioso de su hermano sabe que tiene razón mas aún así lo quiere destruir. Helios entristeció con todo lo que había pasado con su hermano, no entendía por qué cambió tanto. Le entró un miedo espantoso, recordó a todos los seres que vivían en cada Universo creado. Ellos eran seres indefensos no podía protegerlos a todos, sabía que tratarlos de ocultar era inútil su hermano se volvió más fuerte que él.

Entonces se le ocurrió hablarles, en especial al Universo que estaba junto a él, ya que, en un inicio llamó la atención, algo en su interior le dijo que Caos no podrá luchar contra él y sus habitantes.

**-**¡Hola, queridos habitantes de todos los Planetas!

Todos se asustaron al oír la voz del Dios Helios.

-No se asusten, no les haré daño, se deberán estar preguntando de quién es esa voz, soy el Dios Helios, Creador de este y más Universos. Yo les di vida a cada uno de sus Planetas. Quiero que sepan, que los he estado observando y me siento orgulloso de todo lo que he visto, todos tienen cualidades muy hermosas. Pero, me entristece que eso llegue a acabarse a causa de los poderes de mi hermano el Dios Caos, quien desea mi destrucción y la de todas las cosas maravillosas de mis Creaciones. Trataré de protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas, mas, hay muchos Universos aparte del suyo con sus habitantes que necesitan de mí, es por eso les regalaré una pequeña gota de mi poder a cada uno de sus Planetas.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y un poco temerosos, no sabían si creer o no lo que les estaba diciendo el Dios Helios.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba la autora sentada en su escritorio comiendo unos Chettos, unos Priggles y una botella de Coca cola cuando de pronto entran los Dioses Caos y Helios:

**Helios: **_ ¡SERENA!

**Serena: **_ Ay, ¿qué pasó?

**Helios: **_ Hiciste a mi hermano como el malo de la historia.

**Caos: **_ (Riendo) Hermano pero si soy malo, ¿acaso creíste que está imagen es sólo de adorno? (Suelta una gran carcajada)

**Serena: **_ Calmate, Helios sólo es una historia (Guiña el ojo)

**Helios: **_ Ok, Serena más te vale que no nos perjudiques con tu fic.

**Serena: **_ Tranquilos, no pasará nada lo prometo (Cruza los dedos en su espalda)

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte es algo extensa jejejeje pero espero les guste. La verdad que este fic lo hice pensando en todos los fans incluyéndome a mí que querían saber del Inicio del Universo, quién creo el Negaverso y la Maldad que rodeó al Planeta Némesis (Black Moon), les tengo varias sorpresitas a las Fans de Darien, del Príncipe Diamante y Seiya Kou. Lero lero, no les adelantaré nada sólo espérenlo.

Esta Historia me pertenece, mas algunos personajes e Historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 2. El Inicio del Universos y sus Reinos (Parte 2)**

-Mi poder lo usarán solamente para proteger y velar por todos a los que aman, si cae en manos equivocadas será su fin. Es por eso, que nombraré a sus Planeta seres que cuidarán bien de ese poder, los tratarán con mucho respeto.

Algunos no entendían lo que sucedía, pero en sus corazones sentían que estaban protegidos por el Dios. Helios se dirigía al 1er Planeta.

-Su Planeta se llamará Mercurio, Hermes y Calisto.

Hermes es un hombre inteligente y de tan sólo 22 años con cabello azul y ojos negros y Calisto una mujer llena de sabiduría pese a ser joven con tal sólo 19 años es algo callada y eso la confunde con tímidez tiene cabello corto color negro azulado y ojos celestes.

-A ustedes les cedo este Cristal.

Hermes extendió sus manos para sostener el Cristal Celeste que bajaba de los cielos.

Así mismo, se dirigió al resto de los Planetas, en sus adentros se sintió complacido y entendió que estaba haciendo lo mejor para protegerlos de su hermano.

**-**A ustedes, su Planeta se llamará Venus, Afrodita y Hércules.

Afrodita es algo pícara, mal pensada, tiene una imaginación que vuela muy rápido, es divertida y un poco olvidadiza es de cabellos rubios largos y ojos grises tiene 18 años, ama con toda su alma a su amado Hércules, quién tiene 24 años y es muy guapo, galante es de cabellos celestes y ojos azules como el cielo .

-Este Cristal es de ustedes.

Afrodita hizo lo mismo que Hermes, sostuvo un Cristal Naranja. Luego Helios se dirigió a un Planeta que lo acompañaba uno más pequeño.

-¡Vaya, a ustedes los he visto lo suficiente! Al más grande le llamaré Tierra y al pequeño Luna. A Ambos les tengo un regalo especial.

Primero se dirigió a la Tierra.

-Artemisa y Perseo.

Artemisa tiene 20 años, de cabellos verde claro y ojos color zafiro y Perseo tiene 25 años, es muy guapo, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos cafés.

-Este Cristal es para ustedes.

Artemisa extendió sus manos para sostener el Cristal Dorado.

Luego el Dios, se dirigió a la Luna. Sonrió con dulzura al ver a sus habitantes.

-Selene y Solaris.

Selene tiene 19 años, con cabellos lilas, recogidos con chunguitos y ojos violetas. Solaris tiene 24 años, es muy galante, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos dorados.

-Esto es suyo.

Selene en sus manos sostuvo un Cristal Plateado.

-Selene ya no te llamarás así, serás llamada por todos como Serenity.

Serenity miró complacida al cielo, como si realmente estuviera viendo al Dios. Helios la observó como si ella en su interior estaba agradecida por su nuevo nombre. Helios fue al siguiente Planeta.

-Por su gran carácter su Planeta ha de llamarse Marte, Ares y Atenea.

Ares es de carácter fuerte, tiene 25 años, de cabellos azules y ojos rojos amatista. Atenea es un poco temperamental y se enfada con facilidad, tiene 19 años, de cabellos negros azabache largos y ojos negros.

-A ustedes les doy esto.

Ares ve en sus manos un Cristal Rojo y Helios siguió su camino.

-Zeus y Hera, por su fortaleza su Planeta se llamará Júpiter.

Zeus es muy fuerte, tiene 26 años, de cabellos cafés y ojos celestes. Hera tiene 19 años, de cabellos largos y rojizos rojizos y ojos verdes, es de carácter fuerte como Atenea pero sabe como controlar su enojo .

-Aquí les otorgo esto.

Zeus sostuvo un Cristal Verde. Helios seguía caminando por cada Planeta que le faltaba por darle su gota de su poder.

-Su Planeta se llamará Saturno, Hades y Perséfone.

Hades también es fuerte, según los pobladores de su Planeta con su fuerza podía destruir cualquier objeto que se le interponía, tiene 23 años, de cabellos rubios claros y ojos morados, Perséfone es más calmada de un gran corazón noble, tiene 18 años, de cabellos negros y un poco cortos y ojos azul claro.

-Les doy esto.

Hades agarró un Cristal Morado.

-Caleus y Gea.

Caleus tiene 27 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Gea tiene 25 años, de cabellos rojos claro y largos y ojos verdes oscuros, ama la brisa del viento de su Planeta según ella nada se compara con ello, ya que, la llenaba de paz, tranquilidad y perfecta para pensar.

-Para ustedes.

Caleus vio en sus manos un Cristal Amarillo.

-Y su Planeta será llamado Urano.

-Poseidón y Andrómeda.

Poseidón es muy guapo todos los pobladores de su Planeta lo comparan con un adonis, tiene 28 años, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules oscuros, mientras que Andrómeda es muy hermosa parecida a una sirena y llena de bondad, tiene 24 años, de cabellos turquesas y ojos verdes claros. Ambos comparten el amor por la tranquilidad del mar, su Planeta se caracterizaba por tener bellas playas y cada vez que necesitaban tener paz y estar solos, ir a la playa era lo que más disfrutaban.

Poseidón extiende sus manos y agarra un Cristal Aquamarina.

-Su Planeta se llamará Neptuno.

-Y por último Cronos y Urania.

Cronos tiene un porte muy galante, el cuál, lo hace verse como todo un caballero, tiene 26 años, de cabellos verde oscuros y ojos celestes, en cambio Urania es normal tiene una hermosura que ninguno se podía explicar sólo su amado Cronos, tiene 25 años, de cabellos verdes claros y largos y ojos rojos oscuros.

-Les doy este último Cristal.

Cronos sostiene en sus manos un Cristal Verde Oscuro.

-Y su Planeta se llamará Plutón. Se preguntarán por qué los elegí, la verdad es porque he visto el amor que se profesan el uno al otro, eso emana una Gran Luz de su interior. Los Cristales que tiene cada de ustedes contienen una gota de mi poder, protegenlos con su propia vida y aquellos que han tocado los Cristales son los únicos que podrán ser sus Protectores, no se usarán para propósitos egoístas y menos para el mal o provocará la destrucción propia, de las personas que quieren proteger e incluso su propio Planeta. Les daré otra cosa, mas, cada uno de ustedes formarán un Reino que gobernarán con respeto y con el mismo amor que han demostrado tener en su interior.

Helios extendió su mano a todos los Planetas incluyendo a la Luna y delante de todos sus habitantes apareció un Gran Palacio con jardines y fuentes de aguas cristalinas, cada Planeta tenía un Palacio completamente diferente. Aunque eran distintos, cada uno tenía varias habitaciones para los sirvientes y dos más para cada Rey, ya que, para que fuera legítima su unión debían casarse.

**-**Formarán Alianzas entre ustedes, juntos podrán proteger este Universo y a todos en su Planeta y a quiénes aman y sus luces junto a los Cristales brillarán con intensidad. Además les daré símbolos a cada uno de sus Planetas para puedan identificarlos a donde quieran que vayan.

Luego una luz cayó en el cielo de cada uno de los Planetas formándose un símbolo que quedó grabado en la mente de todos sus habitantes.

-Espero que sus Reyes gobiernen con total sabiduría, yo estaré observándolos y también los escucharé.

Dejó de hablar y empieza a pensar para sí mismo.

-_¿Por qué sigo sintiendo miedo? Ya les di un poco de mi poder a los seres de este Universo, ¿qué no es suficiente?, pase lo que pase protegeré a todos aunque me cueste mi propia vida._

Habían pasado varios días, algunos pobladores de cada Planeta se ofrecieron a ser para sus reyes, cocineros, sastres, sirvientes y sirvientas, cocheros y guardias reales para su cuidado y el cuidado de su Palacio, ya estaban completos, pero, los Reyes y Reinas se preguntaban como viajar de Planeta en Planeta, de Universo en Universo y como comunicarse los unos con los otros.

**En Mercurio**

Hermes y Calisto estaban en su oficina pensando que hacer.

-Hermes, amor, usa el cristal para comunicarte con la Luna. Prueba a ver si funciona, luego les informaremos a los otros como usar sus cristales ¿te parece?

-Tienes razón, tu siempre tan sabía. Pero, ¿cómo lo uso?

-Usa el poder de tu corazón y piensa lo que quieres hacer con él.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, mi amor?

- No sé, intuición tal vez.

- Está bien, lo haré.

Hermes, cierra los ojos y piensa en comunicarse con la Luna.

-Cristal, ayúdame a comunicarme con los Reyes de la Luna. Brindame un poco de tu poder para hacerlo.

Calisto vio que del Cristal emanaba una luz azul, era muy hermosa. No podía creer la fuerza que tenía, ya que, envolvía todo a su alrededor.

-Por el Poder de Mercurio.

Se empezó a reflejar la imagen de los Reyes de la Luna. Hermes y Calisto no podían creer lo que veían.

-Creo que estoy soñando.

- No amor, lo hemos logrado.

-¡HOLA! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo lograron comunicarse con nosotros?

-Tranquilos, somos los Reyes del Planeta Mercurio. Utilizamos el Cristal de Mercurio para poder empezar la Alianza que el Dios Helios nos dijo que hiciéramos.

- Un placer conocerlos somos los Reyes de la Luna. Es una sorpresa saber que eso se podía hacer con los Cristales. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Cerré mis ojos, utilicé el poder de mi corazón y pensé en lo que quería que hiciera el Cristal. Fue idea de mi amada Calisto.

Calisto se sonrojó con el comentario.

-Es buena idea. Veo que les funcionó mi amada Reina es la que puede usar el Cristal de Plata de la Luna, intentaremos hacer los mismo y también veremos si podemos tele-transportarnos a cada Planeta.

-Claro, espero y nos conozcamos mejor. Nosotros les informaremos a los demás sobre como usas sus Cristales.

- Está bien, hasta luego, espero verlos pronto.

Se despiden, las imágenes de los Reyes de la Luna se empiezan a desvanecer y el Cristal de Mercurio deja de brillar.

-Bueno lo hemos logrado.

- Sí, amor. Pronto nos Aliaremos y estaremos en paz como siempre.

Hermes y Calisto se abrazan y se besan, están muy felices de hacer logrado un avance para las Alianzas.

Solaris hizo lo mismo que Hermes, les informó a todos como usar su Cristal para comunicarse. Todos los usaron, también, para transportarse de un Planeta a otro y firmar los Tratados de Alianza, los cuáles decidieron renovarlos cada año para impedir que el Dios Caos en cualquier momento los quisiera atacar o engañar para ponerlos en contra unos a otros.

Conforme el tiempo, los Reyes y Reinas se fueron conociéndose y haciéndose grandes amigos, yendo a fiestas y a bodas. También, descubrieron que no sólo los guardianes de los Cristales podían usar su poder también sus parejas, algunos que eran Reyes lo hicieron con tal de protegerlas y de cumplir sus deberes reales.

**En la Luna**

Ya pasó más de 1 año desde que el Dios Helios habló con todos, seguían con sus vidas normales. Cerca de un jardín lleno de hermosas flores rosadas y blancas, se encontraban varias mujeres riendo eran las Reinas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter con la Reina de la Luna.

**-**¡Vaya, Serenity, veo que ya la mayoría de nosotras está casada y yo comprometida, pero tu nada que Solaris te propone matrimonio!- Dijo Afrodita.

**-**Sí, Serenity. ¿Acaso Solaris te dejó de amar?- Dijo Hera.

**-**No es eso chicas, lo que pasa es que como él es el Rey se la pasa viajando a cada uno de sus Planetas para firmar o renovar Tratados de Alianza y también a los demás Universos ni tiempo hemos tenido para hablar de nosotros.

**-**Lo entendemos pero deberías hacer algo para que a más tardar antes de 2 meses estés casada mira que Afrodita y tu han soñado con casarse juntas. No querrás que te gane ¿eh?- Dijo Atenea bromeando y le guiña el ojo.

-¡Basta, chicas! No la molesten, además, no creo que Solaris siga tan ocupado algún día tendrán que descansar. Además, no sean tan duras con ella, también, nuestros esposos tienen el mismo deber, tarde o temprano te vas a casar Serenity no te preocupes.- Dijo Calisto.

**-**Sí, chicas esto no es una competencia y Calisto tiene razón no es que me vaya a quedar vistiendo santos.

**-**¡Reina Serenity!

**-**Dime Yuri, ¿ha sucedido algo en el Palacio?

Yuri es una de las sirvientas de los Reyes de la Luna, tiene 17 años, de cabellos celestes y ojos negros.

**-**No mi Señora, acaban de llegar los Reyes y las Reinas de la Tierra, de Saturno, de Urano, de Neptuno y de Plutón.

**-**Deben de venir por la reunión de la Alianza Interplanetaria, ok Yuri indícales el camino a cada Rey.

-Como ordene mi Señora y ¿qué hago con las Reinas?

**-**De eso no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de recibirlas.

Yuri asiente y se retira.

**-**¡Vaya, espero ver a Gea!- Dijo Hera.

**-**Hera, ¿para qué quieres ver a Gea?- Dijo Atenea.

**-**Es que quiero saber como le fue en su Luna de Miel.

**-**¡Qué pícara eres Hera!- Dijo Afrodita.

-No digas tonterías Afrodita, yo sólo quiero saber si se divirtió en el viaje.- Dijo Hera sonrojada.

**-**Ya chicas, ahora vendrá y nos contará como le fue. Dijo Calisto riendo.

-Vamos, Chicas recibamos a Gea y a las demás, así tomamos el té juntas.- Dijo Serenity.

**-**Sí, vamos. Dicen las demás.

Las Reinas Artemisa, Perséfone, Gea, Andrómeda y Urania estaban hablando sobre el regalo que le darán cada una a la Reina Afrodita por su boda. De pronto vieron a las demás y dejaron su charla para después.

**-**¡Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo han estado, hace tiempo no nos vemos?- Dijo Artemisa.

Serenity saluda a demás con un abrazo y un beso en le mejilla y ríen todas felices al verse.

**-**Sí, desde la boda de Gea.- Dijo Serenity.

**-**Eso fue hace más de un mes. Hablando de eso, Gea ¿cómo te fue en tu Luna de Miel?- Dijo Hera.

**-**Tranquilízate, Hera espera a que tomemos el té.- Dijo Afrodita.

**-**No seas impaciente.- Dijo Serenity asintiendo y en ese instante llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.-¡Heros, Heros!

Heros es otro sirviente más en la Luna, tiene 25 años, es alto, de cabellos negros un poco largos y de ojos cafés. Al oír que es llamado por la Reina, corre inmediatamente a su encuentro.

-Sí, mi Señora.

**-**¿Está lista mi Salita de Estar para tomar el té?

**-**Sí, mi Señora. Todo está listo tal y como usted le gusta. ¿Necesita algo más su Alteza?

**-**Sí, ya pueden llevar todo a la sala. Gracias Heros, ya puedes retirarte.

**-**Sí, su Alteza.

Heros se inclina y se retira.

**En el Universo**

Estaba Helios descansando, mientras que su hermano Caos se acerca a él y lo mira con desprecio.

**-**Hermano, deja tu odio hacia a mí. De verdad no quiero pelear.

**-**Ya basta con lo mismo, deja tus sentimentalismos vine a decirte que te doy 5 años de tiempo para enfrentarnos.

**-**Por favor no quiero pelear. Volvamos a ser los hermanos que éramos cuando niños, recuérdalo.

**-**Callate Helios, ya te lo advertí.

Caos empieza a reír con Gran Maldad.

-Ya quiero ver tu destrucción. Pronto verás la capacidad de todo mi poder.

Caos no paró de reír hasta que se alejó de su hermano.

**-**¡5 años! ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué olvidaste lo felices que éramos juntos al lado de nuestros padres? No puedo creer que te convertiste en un ser de odio y de maldad, no entiendo ¿por qué cambiaste?

Helios no paraba de llorar, recordando su niñez y su larga vida al lado de sus padres y su hermano. Sin sospechar, sus lágrimas estaban formando gotas de luz alrededor de sus Universos y dentro de ellos, cuando abrió los ojos miró los destellos que habían formado sus lágrimas y sonrió.

**-**Sin darme cuenta les di un regalo a todos. Pero aún así, tengo algo de miedo por los habitantes de cada Universo, en especial la Tierra, la Luna y los demás Planetas, no sé si podré protegerlos a todos. Tengo 5 años para prepararme y así evitar una catástrofe.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9:** Gracias por tu review. Borré mi historia sin querer pero aquí está de nuevo con otro formato lo cambié un poco espero y te guste. Ahí me mandas tu review con tu opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba la autora sentada en el Jardín del Palacio Lunar escribiendo en su cuaderno, cuando de pronto oyó unas voces que se dirigían hacia ella.

**Dios Helios:** _¡SERENA!

**Serena: **_ ¡Qué sucede!

**Dios Helios: **_ Dile a mi hermano que no quiero pelear.

**Dios Caos: **_ Ay, hermano sólo son 5 años tienes tiempo de prepararte, no es que te vaya yo a ganar ¿o no? (Le guiña el ojo a la autora)

**Serena: **_ (Se sonroja y se pone algo nerviosa) Eh… si no estoy muy segura.

**Dios Helios: **_ Ey, ¿qué quieres decir?

**Serena: **_ (Ríe apenada) Na… nada tranquilo.

La autora tranquiliza al Dios Helios para que este no sospeche que pasará después que avance más su hermosa historia.

¡Hola, chicos! Después de borrar y poner mi historia he hecho algunos cambios gracias a una amiga que me ayudó mucho a cambiarle el formato a todo y que así, fuera más interesante aquí les paso el 3er capítulo, ojalá y les guste. Sé que he durado en subirlo es largo, también, tuve que hacer cambios. Espero sus reviews y apenas pueda subiré más capítulos. Les deseo Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo pásenla bien con sus amigos y familias.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 3. Momentos de Felicidad (Parte 1)**

**En la Luna**

Todas las Reinas estaban reunidas tomando el té, mientras todos los Reyes estaban en la oficina del Rey Solaris, cuando en ese instante tocan la puerta.

-Su Alteza. Soy su sirviente Heros.

- Sí, Heros pasa adelante- Dice Solaris y Heros entra a la oficina.

-¡Hola, sus Majestades!- Dijo Heros mientras hace una reverencia para saludar a todos los Reyes y éstos asientes -Mi Rey traigo noticias.

-Dime Heros.

-Ya la Reina Serenity está con las demás Reinas tomando el té, mi Señor.

-Gracias Heros y ¿cómo van los preparativos para la Fiesta Sorpresa para la Reina? Quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Sí, todo está listo para esta noche, su Alteza.

-Ok, ya te puedes retirar.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Heros se inclina y se retira con rápidez sabe que debe seguir supervisando todo para la Fiesta de esta noche y así, no quedar mal con el Rey Solaris.

-Te preocupas demasiado, ¿no crees, Solaris?- Dijo Ares.

-No, no es eso, quiero que todo salga perfecto, no quiero que Serenity sospeche de Nuestro Compromiso- Dijo Solaris sonrojado, mientras abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca una cajita plateada, que contenía dentro un anillo con un diamante con pequeñas perlas a los lados.

-¡Vaya! ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?- Dijo Hades.

-Lo mandé hacer con el mejor de los joyeros del Reino, también le pedí que lo grabara.

-De seguro le gustará el anillo.- Dijo Cronos sonriendo. -No creo que te diga que no- Luego todos se ponen a reír.

-Espero que no y ojalá no sospeche nada de la Fiesta.

-Tranquilo, todo va salir bien. Además, le dije a Gea que distrajera a Serenity junto con Perséfone, Andrómeda y Urania, así que, no habrá problemas. De seguro estarán hablando de Nuestra Luna de Miel.- Dijo Caleus.

-Sí, yo también le dije a Artemisa. Espero les cuente nuestra sorpresa.- Dijo Perseo.

-¿Dé que sorpresa hablas?- Dijo Hércules.

-Voy a ser Padre.- Dijo Perseo sonriendo con gran orgullo.

-¿Hace cuánto se enteraron?- Dijo Zeus.

-Bueno desde hace 3 meses para acá Artemisa se empezó a sentir muy mal, entonces llamamos al doctor y nos dio la noticia.- Dijo Perseo sonrojado.

-¡3 MESES!- Dijeron los demás a coro sorprendidos por la noticia no podían creerlo.

-Sí, hasta a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa.- Dijo Perseo quién no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-Eso sí se llama ser distraídos.- Dice Poseidón y todos empiezan a reír.

**En la Sala de Estar**

-Su Alteza.- Dice Yuri mientras toca la puerta.

- Sí, ¿quién es?

-Mi Señora, soy Yuri aquí le traigo más té y Galletas Lunares.

-Ah, sí claro, pasa.

-¿Dónde los coloco, su Majestad?

-En la mesita de enfrente.

Yuri empieza a retirar la bandeja de té que está en la mesa para poder colocar la nueva.

-¿Necesita algo más, mi Señora?

- Sí, dile a Casandra, ¿qué si puede preparar panecillos rellenos de dulce?

-Sí, su Alteza. Apenas estén preparados se los traigo recién hechos como a usted le gusta.- Dijo Yuri mientras le sonríe a la Reina Serenity, luego se inclina y se retira.

-Entonces Gea, ¿cómo te fue en tu Luna de Miel?- Dijo Hera.

- Sí, ya respóndele que quiere saber todo lo que hicieron con lujo y detalles.- Dijo Afrodita.

-Tú siempre de imprudente, Afrodita.- Dijo Atenea.

-Sí, tu mente vuela muy rápido, ¿no crees?- Dijo Calisto.

- No es mi culpa, desde que llegaron Hera está impaciente porque Gea cuente ¿cómo les fue?- Dijo Afrodita mientras ríe sonrojada.

-Bueno chicas, dejen de pelear les contaré todo. Fuimos al Planeta Kenkatsu, es un lugar muy hermoso tiene unas playas muy bellas…- Dijo Gea y luego la interrumpe Andrómeda muy impaciente.

-Ay, pero dinos, ¿cómo te fue?

-Está bien, la verdad como ustedes saben Caleus es el Rey de Nuestro Planeta y al igual que los demás deben de encargarse de firmar los Tratados de Alianza con otros Planetas. Nos hospedamos en el Palacio de la Reina Paris pasé 3 semanas sola.- Dijo Gea suspirando al recordar lo aburrida que estuvo esas semanas sin su amado Caleus.

-¡¿En ningún momento te dio celos que estuviera solas con la Reina?!- Dijo Urania muy sorprendida.

-No mentiré, si me dio un poco de celos, pero, confío mucho en Caleus y sé que él me ama con todo su corazón, me lo ha demostrado y no tengo el porqué dudar de él.

-Eso lo sabemos Gea, mas a mí, si me daría celos. Además, es muy extraño que en este Planeta no hubiera un Rey.- Dijo Serenity.

-Sí, pero Caleus debió pedirte que lo acompañaras.- Dijo Perséfone.

-Por lo que nos contó la Reina, pues no hay quién pueda conquistarla.- Dijo Gea mientras reía.-Además, Caleus sabe que los Tratados de Alianzas son muy aburridos.

-Puede ser, pero es triste que te dejara sola 3 semanas, sin disfrutar de tu compañía.- Dijo Hera.

-Valió la pena, porque después que firmó el Tratado, pasamos una hermosa semana juntos.

-¡Qué hermoso! yo quiero pasar mi Luna de Miel, así con Hércules.- Dijo Afrodita mientras le brillaban los ojos y suspiraba de amor.

-Afrodita, callate.- Dijo Atenea viendo a Serenity que se empezaba a entristecer, ya que, le afectaba el comentario que hizo Afrodita.

-Ay, perdón.- Dijo Afrodita al ver la reacción de su amiga con la cabeza baja y muy apenada.

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada.- Dijo Serenity mientras su mirada se tornaba triste y sonrío falsamente para que no notaran su tristeza.

-Mmmm, sí mejor sigue contándonos, Gea.- Dijo Artemisa con la boca llena de galletas.

-Está bien, nos fuimos de paseo a la Playa, pasamos a comer por distintos lugares, pensé que estaba soñando y en el último día en ese Planeta me regaló un relicario donde podremos poner nuestra foto y la de nuestros hijos.

Todas rían de felicidad mientras veían sorprendidas la manera de comer de la Reina Artemisa, cada vez que se comía un puñado de Galletas Lunares agarraba más y más.

-¡Artemisa, te vas acabar todas las galletas!- Dijo Calisto.

-Mmmm, es que están muy ricas.- Dijo Artemisa con la boca llena de galletas.

-Sí, no nos vas a dejar nada.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros, estaba algo triste porque no había agarrado ni una sola Galleta Lunar y eran sus preferidas.

-Ya sé, que es lo que te pasa, pero es mejor que nos lo digas.- Dijo Serenity.

-Me descubrieron, se los diré… estoy embarazada.- Dijo Artemisa sonriendo.

-¿Y cuántos meses tienes?- Dijo Atenea.

-Bueno voy para 4 meses.

-¡Vaya, ni se nota! ¿Hace cuánto se enteraron?- Dijo Hera.

-Hace poco, como 2 semanas más o menos. Es que desde hace 3 meses me empecé a sentir mal, pensé que era la comida del Palacio me estaba haciendo daño y…- La interrumpieron las demás sorprendidas por lo que dijo Artemisa.

-¡3 MESES!- Gritaron las demás en coro no podían creer lo que les decía Artemisa, la cual hicieron que se sonrojara de la pena.

-Sí, bu…bueno a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa cuando el doctor nos lo dijo.- Dijo Artemisa riendo muy apenada.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo Perséfone mientras acariciaba el vientre de Artemisa y las demás la siguieron.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- Dijo Serenity emocionada.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- Dijo Calisto igual de emocionada que Serenity.

-Mmm, no lo sé la verdad, pero, Perseo quiere que sea niño, mas si es niña la llamaré Eris y si es niño Endimion.- Dijo Artemisa mientras las demás reían junto a ella.

-Sea lo que sea, será una gran bendición para su Reino.- Dijo Andrómeda.

-Chicas, yo también debo decirles algo.- Dijo Urania mientras la vieron las demás muy sorprendidas.

-Dinos Urania.- Dijo Gea con curiosidad por lo que iba a decir Urania.

-Yo también estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- Dijo Perséfone algo desconcertada por la noticia de Urania.

-Sólo lo sé, lo siento dentro de mí y creo que tengo 2 meses.

-¿Cronos lo sabe?- Dijeron a coro Atenea y Afrodita que se miraron con risa.

-Aún, no pero ya pronto se lo diré.

-Pero, debes de asegurarte primero.- Dijo Serenity.

-Claro, apenas lleguemos al Palacio iré a ver al doctor.

-Su Alteza.- Dijo Yuri mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Yayyyyy, al fin, más Galletas Lunares.- Gritó Artemisa muy emocionada.

-Callate, Artemisa.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros y Artemisa la miró de manera graciosa.

-Pasa, Yuri.- Dijo Serenity.

-Aquí están sus panecillos y traigo más Galletas Lunares, supuse que querrían más.

-Supusiste bien.- Dijo Serenity sonriéndole a su sirvienta Yuri.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- Dijo Yuri mientras recogía la bandeja llena de platos vacíos para poder colocar los nuevos que traía.

-No, ya no Yuri. Puedes retirarte.- Dijo Serenity mientras que Yuri le sonríe a todas, se inclina y se retira.

Las Reinas pasaron hablando sobre el deseo que tenían de ser madres al mismo tiempo, de que sus hijos crecieran juntos y se hicieran los mejores amigos tal y como ellas, sus esposos y prometidos lo eran. Al llegar el atardecer, las demás se despidieron de la Reina Serenity, para luego encontrarse con sus esposos y prometido. Debían arreglarse a cada uno de sus Planetas y así poder asistir en la noche a la Gran Fiesta del Palacio Lunar.

La Reina Serenity se dirigió hacia su habitación para dormir un poco en su cama, era estilo princesa todo en blanco, suave como la seda misma y almohadas rellenas de plumas. Cuando se quedó profundamente dormida, el Rey Solaris entró y se sentó a su lado para contemplarla dormir con ojos de amor, aquellos ojos que la amaron desde la primera vez en que la vio y pese al pasar del tiempo nunca a dejarlo de amarla.

-Mi Reina, ¡qué hermosa te ves dormida! Al ver tu rostro, siento más deseos de tenerte así a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.- Dijo Solaris mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada, besaba sus labios con ternura y ella sonreía.

Solaris se levantó de la cama agarró una hoja y una pluma que estaban en un pequeño escritorio que tenía Serenity en su habitación. Luego, empezó a escribir una nota para su amada al terminar se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó una caja donde se encontraba un bello regalo para su amada, después sacó de su saco una rosa blanca y lo puso junto a la caja y la nota que escribió encima de la cama muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a la hermosa Reina que aún dormía.

-Te amo, mi Reina y por siempre te amaré.- Dijo Solaris mientras se acercaba a Serenity para besar su frente, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y la ve por última vez, le sonríe y cierra la puerta cuidadosamente.

Al pasar de un par de horas, en el Salón Principal todos los invitados estaban llegando a la Fiesta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Reyes de Mercurio, la Reina Calisto lucía un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes con bordados en celeste y traía el cabello suelto y adornada por una tiara plateada con perlas celestes y en el centro el símbolo que identificaba a su planeta, el Rey Hermes tenía un esmoquin celeste con detalles en azul y una corona plateada en cuyo centro se posaba el símbolo que tenía su esposa en su tiara.

Luego, llegaron los Reyes comprometidos de Venus, la Reina Afrodita andaba un vestido parecido al de la Reina Calisto, sólo que en color naranja de estraples y escote en forma de corazón hacía resaltar sus pechos y su gargantilla dorada con el símbolo que representa a su Planeta Venus, traía el cabello rizado y adornado por una tiara dorada con perlas naranjas y al igual que Calisto en el centro tiene el mismo símbolo que su collar y el Rey Hércules lucía un esmoquin naranja oscuro con detalles en naranja claro y una corona dorada con el mismo símbolo que su amada prometida en su tiara y en su collar.

Atrás llegaron los Reyes de la Tierra, la Reina Artemisa iba luciendo un vestido de tirantes en dorado, un collar de perlas y su cabello recogido con una moña que de ella salían unas cuantas mechas de cabello y lo adornado una tiara plateada con perlas doradas y en el centro el símbolo que los caracteriza a ellos y a su habitantes. El Rey Perseo no usaba esmoquin usaba un traje de guerrero de color negro con solapas en los hombros ovaladas con detalles en gris y una capa negra por encima y por debajo roja, también llevaba una corona plateada con el mismo símbolo que su esposa en el centro de su corona.

Seguidamente iban llegando los Reyes de Marte, la Reina Atenea tenía un vestido estilo griego rojo y largo con escote en forma de uve, traía una gargantilla de perlas rojas y el cabello suelto adornado por una tiara plateada con perlas rojas y en el centro el símbolo que representa a su Planeta. El Rey Ares tenía un esmoquin negro con detalles en rojo con capa negra por encima y por debajo rojo y una corona plateada con el mismo símbolo que su esposa.

También iban llegando los Reyes de Júpiter, de Saturno, de Urano, de Neptuno y de Plutón. Las Reinas Hera y Gea tenían un vestido parecido estilo egipcio solo con la diferencia de color, el vestido de la Reina Hera era de color verde claro y de tirantes traía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y adornado con una tiara dorada con perlas verdes, el vestido de la Reina Gea era amarillo de estraples en forma de corazón que la hacía resaltar sus pechos y su elegante collar de perlas, traía el cabello recogido en una media cola y adornada con una tiara dorada con perlas amarillas. Las Reinas Andrómeda, Perséfone y Urania traían un vestido distinto cada una a excepción de la Reina Urania que andaba un vestido parecido al que traía la Reina Artemisa pero de color verde oscuro de estraples en forma de corazón, su cabello recogido en un solo chunguito adornado por una tiara plateada con perlas verde oscuro.

La Reina Andrómeda lucía un vestido largo con tirantes de color aquamarina, el cabello recogido con una moña alta dejaba salir unos cuántos de sus rizos y lo adornaba una tiara plateada con perlas aquamarina y la Reina Perséfone traía un vestido morado oscuro largo con tirantes, llevaba el cabello suelto y adornado por una tiara dorada y perlas moradas. Todas en el centro de sus tiaras traían el símbolo que identificaba a cada uno de sus Planetas.

El Rey Zeus llevaba un esmoquin blanco con detalles en verde claro con capa color blanco por encima y color verde claro por debajo y una corona dorada, el Rey Caleus tenía un esmoquin amarillo con detalles en blanco con capa color amarillo por encima y color blanco por debajo y una corona dorada, el Rey Cronos un esmoquin verde oscuro con detalles rojo sangre con capa color verde oscuro por encima y color rojo oscuro por debajo y una corona plateada, el Rey Poseidón llevaba un esmoquin azul con detalles aquamarina con capa color azul por encima y color aquamarina por debajo y una corona plateada y el Rey Hades un esmoquin morado oscuro con detalles en morado claro con capa por encima morado oscuro y por debajo morado claro y una corona dorada. Cada uno llevaba en el centro de sus coronas el mismo símbolo que sus respectivas esposas.

Todos los Reyes al llegar se dirigieron a donde estaba el Rey Solaris quién estaba impaciente por ver a su amada la Reina Serenity. El Rey Solaris lucía un traje parecido al Rey Perseo con la diferencia de que era totalmente blanco y con una capa blanca por encima y por debajo roja y una corona plateada donde en el centro se podía ver una media luna en dorado.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9: **Gracias linda por tus consejos espero y me sigas leyendo yo sigo leyendo tus historias y espero ya que en Año Nuevo escribas una o nos ponemos las 2 a escribir una historia juntas no sé qué te parece espero nos leamos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un descanso de Año Nuevo la autora Serena va hacia su habitación y busca uno de sus mejores vestidos para prepararse para la Fiesta de Compromiso de los Reyes de la Luna, su vestido era blanco como el que usaba la Bella Durmiente pero en blanco y dorado. En ese instante entra la Reina Serenity.

**Serena:** _ (Un poco asustada) Reina Serenity, ¿qué hace aquí?

**Reina Serenity: **_ Nada es que el Rey Solaris me tiene una sorpresa y quisiera saber que me dijeras ¿de qué se trata? Además, te ves asustada ¿te pasa algo?

**Serena:** _ (Sonríe apenada) Na… na…nada su Alteza no me sucede nada y siento decepcionarla no sé qué sorpresa le tendrá el Rey Solaris.

**Reina Serenity: **_ (Señala el vestido que escogió la autora y que estaba delicadamente colocado en su cama) Está bien ¿y ese vestido tan hermoso?

**Serena: **_ (Ríe apenada) Ah, ¿este trapo viejo? No es nada es que debo prepararme para ir a una fiesta.

**Reina Serenity: **_ (Asombrada) ¡Vaya! Entonces te dejo para que te prepares. (Se despide con una sonrisa)

**Serena: **_ (Pensando para sí) Fiush estuvo cerca casi me descubre. (Ríe muy apenada) Que no sabe lo que le espera en este capítulo. (Ríe pícaramente)

¡Hola, Chicos! Gracias todos los que están leyendo mi fic se les agradezco de corazón, ya que está es la primera parte de la batalla final que tengo preparada al terminar esta bella historia no desesperen está historia trae de todo jejejeje tengan paciencia. Después de mucho tiempo, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y sigan enviando sus reviews con su opinión y sus ánimos hacia mi fic.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 4. Momentos de Felicidad (Parte 2)**

Todos estaban felices por la celebración, sólo esperaban ver a la Reina Serenity bajar por las escaleras.

**En la Habitación **

La Reina Serenity despertó tocando sus labios con sus dedos y sonrió pensando que el beso que sintió dormida fue un simple sueño.

-Solaris, amor mío, quisiera estar contigo para siempre, mas, creo que tu no lo deseas tanto como yo.- Dijo Serenity con una gran tristeza mientras pone una mano en su pecho y luego se sorprende al ver una caja con una carta y una rosa blanca sobre su cama. -Pe…pero ¿qué es esto?- Dijo mientras agarraba la rosa para olerlo y luego tomó la carta para leerla.

"**Querida Reina: Que digo mi Reina, eres mi Universo entero. Espero que hayas dormido bien, entré a tu habitación y al verte así descansar comencé a recordar lo mucho que TE AMO y la primera vez que te conocí, sé que tal vez piensas que no te amo lo suficiente, mas, no es así. Es por eso, que te dejé un regalo junto con la rosa, abre la caja te encantará lo que compré especialmente para ti, póntelo luego baja te espero en el Salón Principal.**

** Sé que te he abandonado por mis deberes como Rey, mas quiero que recuerdes todos los momentos felices que hemos tenido juntos y la sorpresa que te tengo cuando bajes te hará la mujer más feliz del Universo. **

** Te Ama tu Eterno y Amado Rey Solaris"**

La Reina Serenity miró con amor la carta y sonrió. Luego, abrió la caja y de ella sacó un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes dorados, lunas crecientes en la parte de abajo por su falda y detalles en dorado, también, tenía un escote en forma de corazón que hacía resaltar sus pechos con mucha naturalidad. En el fondo de la caja, ella se encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

"**Mi hermosa Flor, quiero que te pongas todo lo que te regalé el día en que te pedí ser mi novia, ya que, es un día muy especial para ambos.**

** Te Amo****"**

**En el Salón Principal**

-Solaris, ¿a qué hora baja, Serenity?- Dijo Hermes impaciente.

-Amor, ten paciencia debe de estar preparándose.- Dijo Calisto calmando a su esposo Hermes.

-Sí, pero mejor me aseguro de que sea así. No quiero que todo salga mal.- Dijo Solaris algo nervioso e hizo una señal y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.-¡Yuri!

-Sí, su Majestad.- Dijo Yuri mientras llegaba con prisa y hacía una reverencia.

-Yuri, necesito que vaya a la habitación de la Reina y veas si todavía duerme.

-Sí, mi Señor y ¿si se encuentra despierta?

-Obedécele en lo que te pida.

-Está bien, su Majestad.- Dijo Yuri mientras hace una reverencia y se retira inmediatamente a la habitación de la Reina.

**En la Habitación**

-Solaris, mi Gran y Único amor, ¿cómo olvidar esos momentos en que nos conocimos y nos declaramos nuestro amor?

_**Recuerdo de Serenity…**_

Un día Selene estaba caminando sobre un hermoso jardín, donde habían distintas flores con delicioso olor y un Gran Árbol frondoso que daba una buena sombra, ella se sentó cerca de aquel árbol a recoger y oler flores.

Cuando de repente un elegante y gallardo caballero de ropaje y capa blanca se detuvo a su lado en su caballo blanco igual de hermoso que él.

-¡Vaya, que hermosa flor veo de entre tantas que hay en este jardín!- Dijo el caballero admirando la hermosura de Selene.

-Gracias, pero no soy ninguna flor.- Dijo Selene mientras le sonreía al caballero, este se baja de su caballo para poderla admirar más de cerca.

-Para mí, sí lo eres. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo el caballero mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Selene y esta se levantaba.

-Veo que usted sabe como halagar a cualquier dama.- Dijo Selene mientras suelta su mano de la del caballero.

-No a cualquier dama, si no a la que me interesa.- Dijo el caballero mientras volvió agarrar la mano de Selene y así, besar su dorso.-Me llamo Solaris.

-M…me…me llamo Selene.- Dijo Selene sonrojada por aquel beso que sintió en su mano.

-¡Qué hermoso nombre!- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole pues sabía que Selene estaba algo nerviosa por aquel beso que posó en su dorso.

-Gra…gracias.- Dijo Selene devolviéndole su sonrisa con otra para que no notara que estaba nerviosa y algo desconcertada.

Pasaron las horas y ambos caminaron por todo el jardín uno a la par del otro para hablar de ellos mismos y conocerse más. Luego, de caminar tanto, Solaris amarró su caballo a una rama del Gran Árbol y después se sentó junto a Selene debajo del Árbol.

-Y dime, Solaris. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

-Pues, me gustaría encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños, casarme y tener una hermosa familia.

-Tu sueño es realmente hermoso y espero que se cumpla y ¿ya encontraste a la mujer de tus sueños?- Dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

-Eh…sí…creo que sí y ¿cuál es tu sueño Selene?- Dijo Solaris sonrojado mientras escondía sus ojos de los de Selene y ponía una mano detrás de su nuca tratando de disimular que veía la copa del Gran Árbol.

-Mmm, bu…bueno, quiero que alguién me ame y me proteja por siempre, también tener muchos hijos con él.- Dijo Selene con una gran sonrisa y algo nerviosa pues pensaba que lo que iba a decir sonaría tonto.

-Bueno, mi Flor me debo ir.- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole con algo de tristeza, pues sabía que tenía que marcharse.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Dijo Selene con tristeza mientras él agarra su mano y besa su dorso como la primera vez.

-Tranquila, bella mañana nos veremos aquí en este mismo lugar.- Dijo Solaris mientras subía en su caballo.

Selene observó como se iba alejando Solaris en su caballo agitando su mano diciéndole adiós y como ondeaba su capa blanca al viento parecía un ser maravilloso caído del cielo.

Al pasar de los días, ambos se veían en el mismo lugar y en su interior estaba creciendo un fuerte sentimiento algo que ni ellos mismos podían explicarse que era. El día en que ambos se debían ver como siempre lo hacían, Solaris se dispuso a ir donde el mejor joyero de la Luna y compró unos aretes de perlas, unas pulseras y un hermoso collar también de perlas que hacían juego con los aretes.

Mientras tanto, Selene estaba sentada debajo del Gran Árbol algo preocupada e impaciente de que no veía a Solaris llegar en su caballo. Cuando de pronto lo vio llegar.

-¡Solaris, llegaste! Me tenías preocupada, pensé que no ibas a llegar o que algo te ocurrió en el camino.

-No, mi Flor. Aquí estoy no me pasado nada, no debiste preocuparte tanto por mi y ¿desde cuándo te he dejado plantada?- Dijo Solaris mientras se bajaba de su caballo para luego atarlo en una rama del árbol y así poder sentarse a la par de Selene.

-Nunca, pero tardaste mucho en llegar.

-Bella, te traje algo.- Dijo Solaris mientras sacaba una caja dorada de su chaleco.

-¿E…e…esto es para mí?- Dijo Selene mientras sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse como un par de estrellas.

-Sí, ábrelo.- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole era la primera vez que veía el brillo en los ojos de Selene que quedó maravillado por tal belleza.

-So…Solaris es hermoso, no te hubieras molestado. Además, no es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Selene mientras abría la caja y miraba con asombro las joyas que en ella estaba.

-Lo sé, pero un momento especial para mí digo para ambos, por eso quise dártelo y decirte…- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo y siguió hablando sin dudar.- Quiero decirte que Te Amo.

-¿Tu…tu me…me amas?- Dijo Selene asombrada.

-Sí, Selene desde que te conocí empecé a sentir Amor por ti y con el pasar del tiempo empezó a crecer más y más. Aunque sea una completa locura, es cierto, Te Amo.

-Solaris, eres un Gran Caballero y la verdad es que…- Selene calló por un momento y agachó su cabeza un momento y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te sucede Selene? ¿Porqué te quedaste callada?- Dijo Solaris algo desconcertado y empezó a pensar para sí.-_¿Será que no siente lo mismo por mi? Bueno, si es así, por lo menos le dije mis sentimientos hacia ella._

-_Estoy nerviosa, ahora que me confiesa esto no sé como actuar y como hablarle, también lo amo mas tengo miedo de que esto sólo sea un bello sueño y nada más. Bueno, ya que, se lo diré._- Pensó Selene con un gran suspiro.

-Si no quieres responder lo entenderé.- Dijo Solaris con tristeza mientras voltea a ver a otro lado.

-Es…es que yo…yo también Te Amo, es sólo que…me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Selene Te Amo y es por eso que quiero pedirte si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Solaris sorprendido y muy feliz.

-_Dios este es el día más feliz de mi vida, no lo puedo creer._- Pensó Selene mientras puso sus manos en la boca y empezó a llorar de la alegría.-Sí…sí quiero ser tu novia.- Selene sigue llorando y se lanza a abrazar a Solaris, lo que provocó que cayeran en el pasto.

-Selene, ¿por qué lloras en vez de estar feliz?- Dijo Solaris algo sorprendido por la reacción de Selene y la miró fijamente encima de él.

-No…no estoy muy feliz, mas estoy llorando de la felicidad.- Dijo Selene mirándolo debajo de ella. Solaris se puso en pie e hizo que ella se sentara para luego darle su mano y ponerla en pie, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente mientras ella no paraba de llorar. Se separaron un instante y Solaris colocó su mano en el rostro de Selene para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas.

-Te Amo, Selene y por siempre te amaré.

-También, Te Amo. Eres y siempre serás mi único amor.- Dijo Selene mientras levanta su rostro sonrojada para ver a los ojos a Solaris y se vuelven abrazar fuertemente.

Ambos estaban muy felices, Solaris le colocó el collar a Selene y ella se colocó los aretes y las pulseras de perlas, luego se acostaron debajo del Gran Árbol para contemplar las copas de los árboles. Pasaron horas de horas, en besos y abrazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

…_**Fin del Recuerdo de Serenity**_

-Nunca olvidaré ese día.- Dijo Serenity mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos en su pecho.

-Mi Señora.- Dijo Yuri mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Yuri, su Majestad.

-Ah, Yuri. Pasa, pasa.- Dijo Serenity un poco distraída, ya que, estaba metida en sus recuerdos y Yuri entra a la habitación y nota su comportamiento.

-Mi Señora, la veo muy distraída.

-Eh…sí.- Dijo Serenity sacando la lengua apenada sabía que tenía razón Yuri.-El amor me trae así.- Suspira profundamente Serenity.

-Se ve que ama mucho al Rey Solaris.- Ríe Yuri le gustaba ver a la Reina Serenity de esa forma tan feliz y muy enamorada.-Su alteza, ¿necesita algo?

-Sí, lo amo como no tienes idea Yuri y sí, ¿me puedes preparar el baño?

-Claro, mi Lady. ¿Quiere agua de rosas blancas, rojas o de jazmines?

-Mmm, de rosas rojas está bien. Gracias, Yuri.

-De nada, mi Reina. Estoy para servirla siempre, ya enseguida preparo su baño.

**En el Salón Principal**

-Amor, ¡qué hermosa te ves!- Dijo Hércules admirando la belleza de su prometida la Reina Afrodita.

-Gracias, mi Rey. Tú también estás muy guapo.- Dijo Afrodita mirando a su prometido con ojos de amor.

-Chicos, dejen el amor para después, ya casi viene Serenity.- Dijo Urania calmando un poco la situación.

-Por cierto, Solaris, ¿no estás nervioso?- Preguntó Cronos ya que veía muy tranquilo a Solaris.

-Sí, bastante, mas sé que todo irá bien.

-Ay, Solaris. ¿No crees que tardaste mucho en pedirle matrimonio a Serenity?- Dijo Perseo.

-Sí pero como saben son el Rey y tuve que ir todos estos meses de Planeta en Planeta y de Universo en Universo a firmar los Tratados de Alianza.

-Sí, pobre mi amiga. Desde el casamiento de Calisto y Atenea, planeado casarnos al mismo tiempo,…- Dijo Afrodita suspirando.-…creo que no se cumplirá.

-Afrodita, no seas negativa. Tal vez, no sólo sorprendan a Serenity, sino también a todos nosotros.- Dijo Hera.

-Sí, sólo queda esperar no hay que impacientarse.- Dijo Zeus.

-Estén tranquilos, de hecho si hay una sorpresa. No les adelantaré nada les toca esperar a Serenity.

-Anda, Solaris, dinos, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?- Dijo Afrodita.

-Amor, no seas impaciente tienen razón Zeus y Solaris. Debemos esperar.- Dijo Hércules calmando la impaciencia de su prometida Afrodita.

-Mmm,…pues yo…no voy a esperar, tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Artemisa mientras tenía en sus manos un plato lleno de canapés y la boca llena de ellos.

-Artemisa, no comas tanto o tu bebé saldrá gordito. –Dijo Perséfone asombrada de lo mucho que estaba comiendo Artemisa.

-Mmm, es…que…no lo puedo evitar están ricos…estos canapés…- Dijo Artemisa sacándole la lengua Perséfone.-…además, tengo mucha hambre y creo…que iré a conseguir más.- Terminó de decir mientras corría despavorida con su plato para llenarlo con más canapés.

-Perseo, deberías ir a ver a Artemisa no vaya a ser que deje a todos en la Fiesta sin canapés.- Dijo Hermes.

-Claro, mejor la sigo.- Dijo Perseo riendo y luego salió corriendo a buscar a su esposa por todo el Salón.

-Pobre Perseo, desde que Artemisa está embarazada no para de comer.- Dijo Calisto riendo y luego los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Espero que cuando Serenity lo esté, yo no tenga que pasar por lo mismo, no vaya a ser que se devore todo el Palacio.- Dijo Solaris mientras se imaginaba a Serenity como un monstruo devora comida gigante mientras todos en el Reino corrían por sus vidas, los demás se imaginaron lo mismo y no pararon de reír.

**En la Habitación**

-¿Necesita ayuda con su peinado, su maquillaje o su ropa, su Majestad?- Dijo Yuri.

-Eh…bueno necesito ayuda con mi tiara y mis zapatillas. ¿Me puedes buscar mis zapatillas de cristal?

-Sí, claro mi Señora. Pero deje que primero le prepare su baño.- Dijo Yuri mientras dirigía a preparar el Baño de la Reina Serenity en su elegante tina en cuyo frente había una media luna dorada símbolo del Reino. Al pasar de unos minutos, Yuri salió del baño.-Mi Lady, ya está listo su baño en seguida le busco sus zapatillas, ¿quiere que limpie su tiara real?

-Sí, gracias Yuri. Apenas tengas todo, deja mis zapatillas cerca de mi cama y mi tiara en mi tocador. Te puedes retirar tranquila y dile al Rey que en cualquier momento bajo al Salón Principal.

-Está bien, mi Señora como usted ordene- Dijo Yuri y le hace una reverencia para luego retirarse y preparar todo para la Reina. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yuri tuvo todo listo y se dirigió al Salón Principal para contarle lo ocurrido al Rey Solaris.

La Reina Serenity se dirigió a su baño y entró en tina llena de pétalos y un delicioso olor a rosas, estaba relajada y empezaba a imaginar su futuro al lado de su amado. Se veía con Solaris caminando por los Jardines del Palacio, mientras veía a una pequeña rubia jugar con las mariposas entre las flores y al verlos corría hacia su encuentro para abrazarlos.

En el Salón Principal, todos estaban ansiosos querían ver a la Reina Serenity llevándose semejante sorpresa al verlos a todos reunidos. Solaris estaba muy nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro, mas todos sus amigos lo estaban tranquilizando en especial su mejor amigo Hércules. En ese instante, llegó Yuri para avisarle al Rey que ya su amada estaba a punto de bajar al Salón.

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, quise darle un toque especial a este capítulo me costó mucho, pero lo logré. Lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto estuve resfriada y tenía que recuperarme un poco para pasar este capítulo a la laptop, como este se me alargo tuve que partirlo para ponerlo en el siguiente, así pronto lo subiré. Déjenme sus hermosos reviews yo les responderé con gusto ya sea bueno o malo, hasta luego nos leemos pronto. Besitos. Ah se me olvidaba, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews La Dama oculta Mistress9 y a andromedaaiorossayita, me alegra mucho que me escriban y que les encante mi fic.**_


End file.
